CFFD Warriors
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: They had been powerful. Then they were cuffed and powered down. Sometimes, when Chaos, Fate, Fear, and Destruction are held down, they will help you. You can become friends with them. They can destroy Grimms. They are CFFD, held back from their godly powers. But that doesn't mean they aren't deadly. (Warning: OCs, gods, and Jaune/Ruby. Possible Blake/OC later on)
1. Prologue 1: Chaos

Prologue 1: Chaos

His name was too hard to say for a normal person. He gave himself a mortal name.

Caius. Had a nice ring to it.

Casually wearing an orange shirt, black leather jacket, SWAT helmet, jeans, and combat boots over light skin, he watched the guys charge at him with red eyes.

He unclipped a rod from his belt and it grew into a three-yard long red staff. He pointed it at his wannabe killers.

He wouldn't die.

The first one swung his katana at him. He blocked it and smacked him in the head. The second attempted to hit him in the head with the butt of his sword. Caius stuck his staff to his chest and twisted his weapon.

A large blast burst from the staff and tore his opponent to pieces.

This staff was part sniper, yep.

Fifteen more of them. They weren't big, but they were smarter, faster, and deadlier than Grimms.

Didn't matter. They would die.

He spun the staff around and two machetes came out of each end. He charged at his opponents.

They were torn apart, one by one. After they were all dead, he studied the bodies.

Fourteen dead. Someone was missing.

He heard the gun cock.

Then he swung around as the bullet fired from its chamber.

He deflected the bullet with his staff.

The assassin gaped at him.

Caius frowned deeply then told him, "Tell your boss this: chaos cannot be contained."

He pointed the end of the staff up the assassin's throat.

And fired.

 _Name: Caius_

 _Age: Technically more than a million, appears to be 15_

 _Species: A dangerous mix of different species including Grimms. Mostly sticks to being human in appearance, however_

 _Height: 5'7_

 _Weight: 125 lbs._

 _Hair: Bright orange_

 _Eyes: Blood red_

 _Aura: Blood red_

 _Godly Control Zone: Chaos and Madness_

 _Semblance: Chaos Eternal (He will temporarily break through his 'restraints' and gain his godly powers from ten seconds. Piece of advice if you attacked him and he uses this: run)_

 _Weapon: Insanity, a red staff that can shoot sniper bullets from each end or make machete blades pop out from both ends._


	2. Prologue 2: Fate

**Guh! Fine! I'll do an intro!**

 **Okay, sap guys and girls? I'm SK49 Productions, and it's about time I did an explanation.**

 **So here's why I wrote this story: I love RWBY. I love swords. I love guns. Take a guess. Plus, I was kinda inspired by Madninja324's 'INdiGO Dreams,' too.**

 **So, anyway, I might do some ships in the fic. I know for a fact I'll do Lancaster (Ruby and Jaune). I'm considering a Blake/OC ship in here. That's all.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously am not any part related to the crew behind RWBY. Is this really necessary?**

Prologue 2: Fate

Imperial. That's how he called himself.

He used to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Now?

He flexed his armored fingers.

No more controlling one's fate. Just seeing what may happen.

A suit of plate armor and a great helm with a golden glow. That's what he was.

He felt a presence. A doomed one. He brought out a warhammer: a long pole with a flat, small, but lethal hammerhead like a pickaxe.

A heavily armored brute of a man stepped toward him, holding a dangerously curved sickle.

Imperial held the warhammer by the head and another down the pole like a gun. A harpoon head suddenly stuck out.

He fired, and the man got stabbed in the chest. This would have been fatal, but he was so heavily armored he lived.

Imperial flipped the warhammer back around and smashed it into his opponent's head. Luckily, the man was so heavy, he couldn't retaliate.

The man dropped, and Imperial felt two others on him.

One disarmed him, and the other loaded a weapon like a halberd/rocket launcher hybrid.

From his belt, Imperial drew two katars: punch daggers with a handle shaped like a letter H to hold on to. This katar, however, had a longer blade and might as well have been called a punch sword. In addition, they were also flamethrowers.

Luckily, Imperial was fast, so he could attack before any of them could react.

He blasted two streams of fire at the one closer to him. He then set the katars themselves ablaze and ran through the man's melted armor. He faced the other one, who was close to being ready to blast him into oblivion.

Out of time to get a nice harpoon through his opponent's face, he drew a karambit. This dagger, which was to be held curved blade down, was like all of their weapons: Not just a combat weapon.

He pointed the head of the dagger to the assailant and pulled the hidden trigger underneath his thumb.

A glowing, orange bulb fired from it and stuck to the last opponent.

Imperial knew that this man had only one fate.

The explosion made sure that it was sealed.

 _Name: Imperial_

 _Age: As old as the first human_

 _Species: Overseer_

 _Height: 6'5_

 _Weight: 250 lbs._

 _Hair: None_

 _Eyes: None_

 _Aura: Gold_

 _Godly Control Zone: Fate_

 _Semblance: One Path (he can see one's fate. Will help him find out how one will fall to him)_

 _Weapon: A steel warhammer/harpoon gun he prefers to call Destiny. Harpoon can have rope on end to help with grappling/using objects or people as a mace bludgeon. Two katars called Road and Path that each shoot fire, ignite, and are longer than a normal katar. A karambit that he names Unchangable, which can stab or fire a sticky grenade._


	3. Prologue 3: Fear

Prologue 3: Fear

They always said the ones out there without fear were not human.

He definitely wasn't human, then.

Well, okay, he had some fear. But he chose to. Life would be boring without it.

Lloyd's boots crunched in the grass. He often got out of the kingdoms at night to go out and paint something.

Of course, his powers had been limited since the… event. So he brought his sword with him.

He set up the easel, paper, and started painting the sight ahead of him.

He looked up the fifteenth time and something was in his way.

"Now that's just sad," he commented.

A Beowulf glared at him with red eyes. This one, on the other hand, was unusually large and had longer claws. Four other normal Beowulves were behind the 'alpha' of the pack.

Lloyd got up from his bench and drew his sword. He felt the dust inside of it, anxious to be free and do destruction.

One of the lackeys charged him and he stabbed it in the stomach. Another went at him and he jumped, spun above it, and stabbed it in the head.

However, he made sure it wasn't fatal. After all, how else would he ride it?

He moved the sword like a joystick and made it charge at the other two normal Beowulves. They crashed and he jumped high before sending a blast of smoke from the dust in his sword at the goons.

He jumped into the smoke cloud and, listened to the yipping as he determined his targets.

The Alpha stared into the cloud intently. He waited to see who came out of the smoke cloud.

Lloyd came out, pale skin glistening in the moonlight.

The Alpha barked and charged straight at Lloyd.

Lloyd pointed his sword at the ground and waited. When the Alpha was almost on top of him, he sliced upward and jumped at it.

The Alpha fell into two halves on his sides.

Lloyd paused. Then he twirled his sword, put it back on its sheath on his back, and went back to his painting.

Not one mistake was made on the full moon.

 _Name: Lloyd Sissorn_

 _Age: As old as creation itself_

 _Species: Technically a mix of the worst worldly horrors. Appears to be human and surprisingly acts so._

 _Height: 5'8_

 _Weight: 136_

 _Hair: Pure black_

 _Eyes: Violet_

 _Aura: Violet_

 _Godly Control Zone: Fear, Creation, and Valor_

 _Semblance: Undead (he will use the true power of the undead and become unkillable for a few minutes. Unfortunately, all he sees will be food to him)_

 _Weapon: Terror, a violet longsword that can fire a rare black dust, which will blind opponents._


	4. Prologue 4: Destruction

Prologue 4: Destruction

No matter how many times he put carnage into people's hearts, it was never enough.

He played alone. He was also a murderer.

Drag, they called him. Dragged the life out of someone glaring at them with violet eyes.

Two guards aimed their guns at him and shouted, "Halt!"

Drag sighed and waved his fingers at them. _Bring it on._

They fired at him, and he jumped high. Impossibly high at that.

He brought out two automatic rifles with blade tips. He aimed it down at them and fired.

Drag landed on top of one of the dead bodies. But who cared?

He walked into the building casually. He grabbed the guns by the stocks and waited for attention.

The moment one of the guards looked at him, it became a slaughterhouse. Soon, blood and corpses littered the room.

Drag put his weapons away and brought out his main weapon as the captain came down the elevator.

The captain paused as he looked at the monstrosity of a weapon that was aimed at him.

Another automatic rifle, but with four barrels. Swiveling around it were two minigun barrel sets.

Drag let the ammo loose, and the captain was reduced to mere blood splotches.

Though he was limited, he still had plenty of destruction to spread, obviously. Being the ex-god of destruction…

He shuddered.

 _I need to find them,_ he thought. _It doesn't matter what it takes._

Finding the rest of the crew would mean their powers back.

Bringing them together again meant revenge.

And destruction was always part of revenge.

 _Name: Drag_

 _Age: Slightly older than Lloyd._

 _Species: Really a dragon. Prefers to stay human._

 _Height: 6'10_

 _Weight: 128 lbs._

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eyes: Violet_

 _Aura: Black_

 _Godly Control Zone: Destruction and Monsters_

 _Semblance: Beast Taming (allows him to control one Grimm until it dies)_

 _Weapon: Two unnamed automatics with bayonets. Neither are particularly special. The main attention goes to Ragnarok, an automatic rifle/minigun hybrid which will leave nothing of his opponents._

 **Ugh, so we're done with the prologues. So a few things about what will happen:**

 **I advise you to look into Exvnir's DeviantArt gallery. I'm going to do something with Jaune's shield that he came up with.**

 **There will be a lack of OC perspectives, which is kinda breaking tradition. Mostly will be in Jaune and Ruby's perspectives.**

 **That's all. Now scram.**


	5. Hallucinations

Chapter 1: Hallucinations

Jaune yawned and stretched. Team JNPR was up for another day of getting their butts kicked by the other teams.

 _Stop thinking like that,_ Jaune thought to himself. _You'll end up even worse if you do._

He considered his plans. Practice with his sword and shield, study a bit on a Grimm exam on the following Friday, and maybe ask Pyrrha out…

He shook that thought out of his head as he changed. Without waking up anybody else, he walked out of the room.

The moment he closed the door behind him, he saw someone else doing the same with Team RWBY's dorm.

"Morning, Jaune!" Ruby greeted.

"Hey… uh… Ruby," Jaune greeted weakly.

"Um, do you mind following me for a sec? I want to show you something."

Jaune gulped mentally. Pyrrha would hate him if she caught him doing this.

 _We're only friends,_ he thought. _Just friends._

To be honest, his thoughts about the Red Reaper were controversial. But he had to stick to it.

While they walked the halls of Beacon Academy, Jaune asked, "So, what are you showing me?"

Ruby smiled at him. Those silver eyes of hers made him slightly nervous.

"It's a surprise," she told him. "Just wait."

 _I can't wait,_ Jaune thought.

They stepped outside of the building and were met by a decent-sized box.

"Whoopee, a cardboard box," Jaune said sarcastically. He just realized then how inexplicably rude that was.

Ruby simply smiled and asked him, "Can you help me carry this?"

Jaune shrugged and picked it up. The box was ridiculously light.

"This is as light as if it was empty," he pointed out. "What's inside?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Ruby replied.

Jaune hated surprises. That's why he wasn't pleased when he found out about his shield…

They carried it back to Team RWBY's dorm. Then Ruby started opening the box with her bare hands.

In there was something like a poster… no, a painting.

Jaune stared at it.

It was… terrifying. In a good way, though.

A dead tree was barely illuminated by a full moon covered in clouds. In front of it sat three humans and one humanoid, circling around it but faced outward from it. It was hard to tell what they actually looked like, but a glowing suit of armor sitting at the middle-left revealed a pale, hooded boy on its right and another guy with a SWAT helmet and leather jacket. On the bottom, it read in large letters, CFFD, like one of the Beacon Academy's team names.

Something flashed in Jaune's mind, and something outlined hidden in the clouds.

A scythe like Crescent Rose. A sword like his. A shield with the Arc coat of arms.

Jaune heard Ruby jabber on about managing to get the painter's attention in the background, but he didn't listen. The details in the weapons were too close to be a coincidence. Like the scope on Crescent Rose and the indentation on his shield indicating sheath mode.

Still, there was something else…

He found the final hidden element in the clouds.

 _WE ARE CFFD. WE NEED TO BE FREED._

Jaune stared at the cryptic message skeptically.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered.

"You looked like you saw an Ursa. What's wrong?"

Jaune pondered on telling Ruby what he saw. If he couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell anybody.

 _I can tell Pyrrha this kind of thing too,_ he thought himself. For some strange reason, he felt as if he was lying.

Jaune pointed at where Crescent Rose was and told Ruby, "Your scythe. It's right there. On the painting!"

Ruby stared at the spot and squinted at it.

"I see clouds," was all she said.

"Are you not getting this weird… outline of the spot? That's what I'm getting, and I see it on there!"

"Jaune, it would have been nice if the guy did put my scythe on there. But he has no idea who I actually am or what my weapon is, for that matter."

"Just look… closer."

Ruby practically touched the painting with her nose trying to look.

"Now that you mention it…" she started.

Yang just then chose that time to pop out of Team RWBY's dormitory.

"Good morning, little sis!" she greeted. "Morning, Jaune! Oooh, Ruby, is that a new poster of some boy band or something? Let's go pin it on the wall!"

Ruby went red in the face and told Yang, "It's not a boy band, Yang."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go hang it up! Weiss will love it!

"I hate boy bands!" Weiss shouted from the dorm.

Ruby smiled sheepishly at Jaune and said, "Well, see you later, I guess."

"Wait!" Jaune started. "Did you see…?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but she made a choked sound as Yang grabbed her by the hood and dragged her into the room.

Jaune sighed. He would have to figure that out later. But for now…

He dealt with an angry Pyrrha.


	6. Suprises

**Screw it. I'll go in Jaune's first perspective. We have ridiculously so much in common it's easy for me.**

Chapter 2: Suprises

I feel sweat building up as I stammer, "W-well, good morning, P-Pyrrha…"

Her green eyes bore into mine. I found my stomach stirring, but not in the same way as it did whenever it happened with Ruby.

With Pyrrha, I felt terrified. Like I was a big failure, compared to her accomplishments. With Ruby…

I shook the thought out of my head.

 _You can do this,_ I told myself.

Trying my best to be casual like Ren, I asked, "Pyrrha, do you mind if we talk one-on-one for a second?"

Her eyes lost their blaze, and they widened in minor surprise.

"Okay, sure," she replied, her face slightly red.

That was a good sign. I hoped.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. If I did it right, I would get with the hottest girl on campus. If I did it wrong…

Still more doubt. I had to figure that out sometime.

"Listen, Pyrrha, I've been meaning to ask you…" I started.

The loudspeaker crackled, and Ozpin interrupted, "All team leaders, please go to the docking bay. I repeat, team leaders, please go to the docking bay."

I looked at Pyrrha awkwardly and told her, "I'll tell you later."

I went off before I could see her expression.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

I had to say, Ruby took a surprisingly long amount of time getting there. Our dorms were side-by-side, so I thought that she would catch up to me like she always did…

I thought of her, flying at extreme speeds, rose petals trailing behind her.

When she made it to the docking bay, she gave me a sheepish smile that told me, _Yang._

Figures.

The other team leaders were here with us, talking.

"What's going on?"

"Are we going to swap teams?"

"I haven't eaten yet."

Ozpin, with his coffee mug, announced, "Students, calm yourselves. We're not doing something so life altering. What is going on is something temporary."

One guy asked, "What is it, then?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. We're having a new student quite early."

I frowned. I'd never heard of that.

Ozpin probably noticed the stirring of confusion and told us, "It was a special request. You see, this boy who is coming is… important. Now, he should be here any second now…"

In about a minute of tension, we saw the aircraft.

Shaped like the normal aircrafts, it was different as it was pure red and had a symbol on the side of it under the wing: a black _C_ was circled by a crown of spikes. The spikes were surrounded by a cluster of hideous faces.

The door opened and someone stepped out.

Thing was, I recognized him.

Light skin and shaggy orange hair covered with a black SWAT helmet, orange shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. About fifteen, tall, and a tiny bit muscular. He was far hotter than I was or ever would be.

What ruined the image were his eyes.

It didn't make him look ugly, but terrifying. Would probably make guys terrified and girls beg at his feet. A pure blood red that would flicker through any emotion. They were shaped normally, but that didn't make him any less foreboding.

I noticed something sticking out of his belt under his jacket: a rod. But what weapon was it?

The boy nodded at Ozpin with an unusually cheery voice: "I'm sorry, Headmaster. Am I late?"

Ozpin shook his head and told him, "It's just Professor Ozpin, Caius. And it doesn't matter if you're late. Your fellow students are eager to meet you."

I heard Ruby squeak.

Ozpin turned to us and introduced, "Students, say hello to Caius Dagis. He'll be a temporary teammate to one of your teams."

"What about his initiation?" a random person asked.

"It's hard to need to prove yourself if you're attacked by assassins every day," Caius responded.

The guy shut his mouth.

Ozpin nodded and told us, "There is no need to waste time and resources to prove the strength of someone who fights all of the time. Anyways, everybody introduce yourselves."

Caius took turns shaking hands with everybody. He was frowning as everybody was making their introductions, telling him about their weapons, teammates, partnership.

When he came up to me, my hand was shaking and sweating. His red eyes gave me conflicting feelings about this guy.

"Erm, hello," I started. "I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. The weapon I prefer are my grandfather's sword and shield. The only thing special about them is that my shield can turn into my sheath and…" I paused, remembering the message hidden in the shield. "Never mind. Anyways, my team consists of myself, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ren Lie. Pleased to meet you."

Caius smiled. I shuddered. That kid creeped me out.

He went on to Ruby, and his smile faded. Then he went through five others and returned to Ozpin.

"So, Caius," Ozpin said, "who do you wish to join?"

Caius said nothing. He pointed at me.


	7. Two in One Week

Chapter 3: Two in a Week

Inside his hovercraft of horror, Caius obtained a single suitcase and a jar of Twizzlers. A jar of Twizzlers. Fascinating.

Ozpin told me that he would be a temporary member of Team JNPR until he found suitable teammates. But that would last until he found three more students for Beacon.

The Team leaders dispersed, all whispering to each other and giving me glares and looks of envy. I caught things like '…rich kid with the loser…' '…turned down the best…' '…smiled at blondie…'

The only one not looking at me like I was some freak was Ruby, who was giving me a smile. I felt my stomach churn.

"Well, congrats, Jaune," she said. "I'm glad you got yourself a teammate."

I know what she meant. Neither of us expected to get him for being socially awkward dorks.

"Erm… thanks, Ruby," I replied in kind.

Caius came up to me and asked, "We going?"

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

Caius bit off both ends of a Twizzler and stuck it in his mouth like a smoke. I hope he actually didn't smoke. Those people always got killed by Grimms, as the beasts found the smell interesting.

"Team JNPR, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "It might be a bit early to ask the question, but what is your weapon?"

Caius smiled. It was sick but humorous at the same time.

"A staff," he told me. "Expecting something different?"

On one side, I had guessed it was a staff. On the other hand, he was right. I was expecting something more… vicious.

"Admittedly, yes," I replied.

His smile grew wider. I wish Ruby hadn't needed to use the bathroom.

I opened to door to our dorm. Ren was talking to Nora (who was still trying to imitate a sloth) and Pyrrha was texting on her uScreen.

"Hey, Jaune," Pyrrha greeted. "What just…"

Her eyes widened, staring at Caius.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Ren and Nora looked up at their conversation, looking at Caius.

"This? This is…" I started.

"Caius Dagis," Caius finished with a flourish.

"He's a temporary member of JNPR."

Pyrrha put a hand up in greeting and said, "I'm Pyrrha. Pleasure to meet you." She went back to her uScreen.

Nora smiled at Caius and made some strange buzzing sound and went back to her bunk.

Ren gave Caius a nervous smile and said, "I'm Ren. That was Nora, saying hello in 'sloth.'"

Ren shot me a look and went back to his conversation.

Caius opened his suitcase and let out a bedroll near the window. There was not much else: a stockade of sniper ammo, something like a nail clipper, and spare SWAT visors.

I went on to my bed and did my assignment on Ursa anatomy.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

During breakfast, Nora suddenly asked with her mouth full of pancakes, "Whff ff ih strft ur fdd ffgt?"

"Nora, chew," Pyrrha told her.

Nora swallowed and asked, "What if I start a food fight?"

I gulped. Food fights went a bit further than just throwing around table scraps, almost like an actual fight.

Caius nodded with his smile and agreed, "I approve. I haven't been able to show you all my skills yet, so this ought to be good."

Ren shrugged. Pyrrha nodded assent. Unable to argue, I gestured an okay.

However, I knew things would go wrong when Nora threw her apple at Yang.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

" _There's another food fight happening right no-"_

" _Glynda, calm yourself. We have a student here."_

" _So, Professor, what can I do to get in?"_

" _Hmm… Glynda, who is in the fight?"_

" _Teams RWBY and JNPR."_

" _Lloyd, do you know who's in RWBY?"_

" _I'm pretty sure I can tell."_

" _Point is, join with them in the fight. If you manage to defeat JNPR, I'll let you join our academy."_

" _This won't take long."_

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

I rubbed my head, dazed. I vaguely remembered getting hit in the head by a turkey…

Right. Yang hit me in the head with the punch of a turkey.

I surveyed the lunch room. Weiss was knocked out near a fallen marble column. Blake looked as dazed as I was near the remains of a table. Yang was nowhere to be seen, but the hole in the ceiling explained it. The rest of JNPR were up and ready to do a beating on Ruby, who stood alone and unarmed. Caius was nowhere to be seen.

Ruby started running towards us, and I knew how this would end.

A whirlwind of petals enveloped me with a lot of junk from the food. I couldn't see.

I felt another current as the wind slowed and eventually stopped. I fell down.

From blurry eyes, I saw Ruby on the ground, unable to get up. Caius stood over her, holding a staff from Nora's 'hammer.'

It came to mind that he spun it so fast he stopped Ruby's famous rose petal swirl. It was impossible… right?

Caius tried to swing down, and someone stopped it.

Someone different, dressed in black like Death himself. Holding a breadstick.

The two clashed, and the newcomer fought with impossible good 'sword' skills. Caius was disarmed, and the guy slashed down, causing Caius to fall.

I crawled up, grabbing a breadstick and a tray. I charged at him.

I couldn't see his face, which was covered by his hood. He opened a soda can on me, and the world was filled with carbonation. I caught violet eyes glaring at me before I was struck.

Who was this?

I fell again, not knowing what happened. I looked for him, but he was gone.

Ren gave me a hand, and I let him pull me up. What a leader I am.

"Where did he go?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. I only remember a bunch of soda…" I managed, exhausted.

I heard another pop. From above me.

He was there, opening a bunch of soda cans on us. Before I could react, I was swamped by the fizzing bubbles.

I saw the violet eyes inside the swamp of darkness and caffeine. It kept on flashing around as I stared. They were in my face before I fell… again.

The soda wore off, and he stared down at me.

And I hardly heard clapping.

My eyes and ears adjusted and I saw Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch entering. Glynda cleaned everything up as Ozpin clapped with a smile on his face.

"Excellent job, Lloyd," he congratulated.

What?

Lloyd, the guy who kicked our butts, looked back. His skin was pale, his hair long, black, and shaggy, and his eyes a terrifying violet.

Ozpin turned to Ruby, who was still recovering from the sudden turn of her whirlwind being beatable. He said, "Team RWBY, meet your own new member, Lloyd Sissorn. He will be a part of your group until we find two more students."

Yang fell from the ceiling as Weiss asked annoyed, "Wait a second… we're getting this weirdo as a fifth member?!"

"This weirdo saved your sorry hides," Lloyd growled.

I climbed back up. Lloyd was getting some mixed response of his appearance.

"You did?" Yang asked, who clearly had no idea what had just happened.

Lloyd snorted. It was hard to tell if he was amused or annoyed.

"What about his initiation?!" Weiss pressed.

"That was his initiation," Ozpin replied calmly. "He had just defeated Team JNPR, their temporary teammate included."

"You have a problem?" Lloyd asked, who had taken a small sketchbook and pencil out of his pants pocket.

Weiss's mouth opened, but was unable to comment.

"Now, I would suggest you go back to your dorms," Ozpin said. "You all ought to take a rest. It is the weekend, after all."


	8. Dreams

**Warning: Now changing to Ruby perspective**

Chapter 4: Dreams

Both Jaune and I agreed that it would be a good idea to get back to our dorms as soon as possible. All of us were, after all, covered in food and drink. Except for that Lloyd guy…

He unnerved me, even though he didn't speak much. That's what made him scary: his silent power and the swordsmanship he displayed back in the cafeteria. He was covered in a black hoodie, jean pants, and black combat boots. His hands were covered in some kind of metal gloves. His sword, pure violet with a black hilt, was strapped to his back underneath his torn, black backpack. He had eerily pale skin, violet eyes, and shaggy black hair. Something about him reminded me of Blake, and that wasn't just the appearance… something about the eyes…

His backpack tore open from the bottom, and books poured out from them.

He cursed and bent down to pick some up.

"You… want some help?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said hurriedly.

Yang and I grabbed eight books each (which was already a lot). Weiss sniffed and didn't do anything to help. Lloyd and Blake picked up the rest until there was one last volume.

Lloyd went red in the face as we all read the title: 'Ninjas of Love Vol. 2.'

"You didn't see anything," he snarled and picked it up.

Yeah. I couldn't tell who was colder between him and Weiss.

Somehow, that book made me think of Jaune. Jaune Arc… socially awkward team leader like me…

Wut?

Lloyd held the last book between his teeth, as he could hold on to no more books. He probably cursed again, but he was a bit muffled.

We reached the dorm, and Yang immediately shouted, "I call first dibs on the shower!" before entering the bathroom.

I frowned at her and put the books down on top of Blake's bookshelf. Yang had forgotten the books. As if hearing this, though, the door opened slightly and the stack of books were let outside of the room.

Lloyd put his own books down and put the embarrassing book down on top of the stack and muttered something harsh… again.

"Do you know anything besides curse words?" Weiss questioned.

Lloyd glared at her and retorted, "I don't know. Do you know anything besides whines?"

That effectively shut her up. I laughed, and Weiss glared at me.

Lloyd turned to me. I felt myself wanting to hide.

"So… Ruby Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you in person," he said.

I blinked in confusion. He raised an eyebrow.

"I sent you a painting last week. We had a conversation on aDock, remember?"

He looked around the room and found the painting I got a few days ago on the inside of the door.

I remembered.

"You're him?" I asked, unsure.

Lloyd nodded and zipped open the other compartment of the backpack. An easel, a stack of papers, a brush, and a palette of paint.

He set it up without a word in a corner near the door. He said nothing else to us as we all went in and out of the bathroom. He never looked either, thank goodness. He only looked up when Blake was reading a different looking book: ratty and somewhat worn with a leather cover.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed at Blake.

Blake looked up and told him, "It's an interesting book. Who wrote it?"

Lloyd's face softened a bit, and he looked more vulnerable as he replied, "I did."

Blake, Yang, and I stretched out to see if that was true. Indeed, it said in hand-written letters: 'Beyond the Veil written by Lloyd Sissorn'.

Lloyd said nothing for the rest of the night. He seemed to sulk about yelling at Blake, but I wasn't sure.

I watched him paint something on his easel, but I fell asleep before he finished.

…

I was looking over the cliff of a mountain. I had no physical body, but I could still see the sights, hear the wind, smell the thick smoke.

Down the cliff was a giant, black fortress surrounded by other buildings and a thick wall. Men in black trenchcoats and fedoras walked across the walls, with some strange rifle/katana hybrid.

I heard heavy breathing, and I turned to my left.

Standing there was something human looking, but it spiked my skin for some strange reason. It wore a long, black cape with a large collar, thick, red, spiked shoulderpads, and an orange kevlar vest. Its leggings and gauntlets were black and spiked covered in fins. It had a SWAT helmet and a wolf-shaped mask. Not a bit of skin was exposed.

Next to it was some humanoid creature that shined gold and had no definite shape from there. It flickered between being upright and slumping downward.

Beside that one was a tall creature the size of two mes covered in a black, hooded cloak. Its face was a sickly green, violet eyes slashed by greasy black hair, and its mouth was covered by a gas mask.

The largest figure stood behind them: a dragon-Grimm hybrid the size of two nevermores. Its sharp teeth were bared and hooked. Its front legs had assault rifles with bayonets tied to them and its back had a giant gun made with four assault rifle barrels and two miniguns attached to it.

There were a whole lot more terrifying figures on the cliff but not as effective: a armored, gold and ruby plated man, a creature covered in black and spiked armor holding an axe made of a guillotine, a guy holding a pink katana and covered in a pink aura to name a few.

I stared at them. Dream or not, something about them caused my goosebumps to become the size of the lump in my throat when I talked to anybody.

The first one, the obvious leader, crossed his arms and asked the others in a demonic voice, "Are we ready?"

The golden light thing replied in an ethereal voice, "Of course we are, (he said something I couldn't understand here)."

The tall thing spread out its cloak and revealed a violet and black broadsword it held in one hand. Its whole body was skeletal.

"Let's get this started. I'm hungry," it said, with a voice like something familiar… that guy from the dust shop.

The dragon roared.

The whole bunch of them jumped down, and I was forced to follow the leader with the gibberish name.

The smell of smoke filled my nostrils and flared through my brain. Soon after, I watched the leader bring out a long, red staff that was etched with symbols that I didn't understand.

He hit one of those guys and hit him over the head. He then spread his empty palm at the guy, and he was engulfed with red. The guy saluted and went to attack the ones similar to him.

The leader went on a massacre. I saw the golden light thing turn his hands into swords and pure light blasted at more of those guys, and they were gone. The skeletal man slashed his sword at a more heavily armored guy and he was sliced like butter. The dragon circled overhead and fired bullets into everybody below.

Suddenly, something armored and red launched from the fortress and landed on the dragon. The dragon roared a few times while trying to get it off. The dragon suddenly plummeted to the ground, and a plume of dirt flew in the air.

The dragon was gone, and a guy in his seventeens was there instead. A man in thick, red armor holding two zweihandlers stood up. His left arm was covered in black energy.

"Churnobog!" Skeleton Man cried out. "You shall pay for this, DevourAe!"

He slashed his sword at the man, and the man deflected his sword and disarmed him. Skeleton Man glowed violet, and I wished I could wake up, suddenly afraid of him… well, more than before.

The man, DevourAe, was unaffected as he grabbed Skeleton Man by the wrist and violet energy coursed into him. Skeleton Man fell, and he turned into a boy himself.

The golden light surged at DevourAe and the monster of a man grabbed the thing and sucked it up. Instead of turning into a human, a suit of armor appeared out of nowhere and it disappeared into it. Then the light shut off.

Captain Gibberish charged at DevourAe and struck him with his staff. DevourAe was unfazed as he grabbed him and red light surged into him.

The leader fell, and he transformed into a human. I recognized him.

Caius.

The other attackers ran, and I found myself able to roam.

I looked over at what used to be a dragon. The boy was facedown. I looked over at Skeleton Man. Black hair and pale skin… Lloyd.

I suddenly was grabbed from behind by the throat. A thick, cold, metal hand picked me up.

"You looking back on the past?" DevourAe whispered into my ear, his voice deep and dark. "Don't interfere. This is the business of a god."

Without any other words, I saw the zweihandler blade stick out of my stomach.

 **R &R!**


	9. Lessons

**I got a few complaints about Caius's weapon not being 'chaotic' enough. I kind of agreed, and I asked my brother about it, as Caius is his OC. He said he'd be fine with it, as long as it wasn't too 'weak.'**

 **As a result, I watches some stuff about Ragna the Bloodedge and played as Nightwing a few times on 'Injustice' and I got some inspiration. Caius's staff is definitely much more 'chaotic' now.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own RWBY. If I did, Jaune would have an epic side and Lancaster would be canon.**

Chapter 5: Lessons

My head popped off my pillow at that very moment, covered in cold sweat.

 _It was only a dream,_ I assured myself. _Only a dream…_

I didn't exactly believe myself. That felt very real. I sensed them all. Lloyd and Caius may have been a coincidence, but that suit of armor that the golden light was enveloped in was shown on the painting Lloyd gave me from uDock.

I sensed movement. I saw Blake and Lloyd look at me, both sitting near Lloyd's easel.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, her face blank as usual.

"Y-Yeah," I said, unconvincingly. "Just a nightmare."

They didn't press it.

"What are you two doing?"

"Talking about books," Lloyd answered.

"Which one?"

"One he made," Blake answered. "About a god among men. I'm surprised it isn't on the shelves; it would make a fortune."

"Really? Can I read it?"

"I haven't finished it yet."

"Oh, sorry. Mind if I join you?"

Blake waved me over, and I got up from my bed, glad for some company if any.

"So what god is Sam?" Blake asked.

"A Sihratan god, by the name of Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn. The god of fear, creation, and valor," Lloyd replied.

"That's a strange combination."

"Believe me, from what I can tell, fear and creation have much in common. People create everything out of fear. As for valor, that's because he's actually a hero, though the reason to be valor is unknown."

"I can tell. I wish I knew what he looks like, though. He seems nice."

Lloyd said nothing.

I decide to ask just out of curiosity, "What is a Sihratan?"

Lloyd looked at me and replied, "The Sihratans are a race that lived outside of the walls of the kingdoms. They held strong with all sorts of gods they believed in: Voorthoon, god of Chaos, Imperus, god of Fate, Drakkous, god of Creation, and Tchernobogg, god of Destruction. There were far more, but these were the main ones. They were actually their good gods, because there were worse.

The god of Division, the head of the evil Sihratan gods, was named Trion. The god of cold murder was Mimicytrl. Suicide went to Echonius. And rebellion was Valiace."

"I thought suicide could be good for some people," I pointed out, not really knowing what I was saying.

"Don't believe what they say. Suicide is the ultimate act of selfishness. Commit to it, and you become a footstool for Echonius."

Ouch.

Blake took a turn and asked, "What about Chaos? Isn't that bad?"

"The Sihratans depicted him as simply unpredictable, and his loyalty belonged to Drakkous, his older sibling. And Tchernobogg, for that matter, was a hero but also something of a 'chaotic good.'"

"But wouldn't murder, suicide, and rebellion belong to destruction?" I blurted.

"Well, initially, yes. You see, from the original four between Voorthoon, Imperus, Drakkous, and Tchernobogg, Tchernobogg was the original strongest as the eldest. But he was… ah… an idiot, you could say. The Sihratans never said what happened, but his powers split and some of his elements went to the others. He's more specific around the area about leveling landscapes and such."

"Are they as big donkey-holes as the Greek gods?" Yang asked, waking up and joining the conversation. Funny, I never thought she paid attention to mythology.

"No. They had a high sense of honor. They didn't go off of looks but paid more attention to what one might have in common," Lloyd looked at Blake with a strange expression on his face.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"For the good, there was Voorthoon's sister, who never was named. The god of fire, Infurtiat. Souls, Soulox. As for the evil, there was the god of ice Vortigern, god of betrayal, Burchyx, and god of desecration and necromancy, Nixx."

 _Strangely educational night,_ I thought. _I might want to tell Jaune about this… What?! What about my own sister?!_

I wasn't convinced I should tell Yang.

Blake asked more questions, but I felt myself getting tired and, despite my better judgement, I fell asleep with my head against my bedpost.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

Professor Port continued with his lecture: "…the Grimm's brain is a remarkable thing really. You see, it…"

Lloyd sat at a tiny wooden desk in front of us. Made it easy to copy his notes. Although, he mostly doodled some kind of cat.

"…certain hunters and huntresses have, in the past, ridden Grimms. But not in the way Miss Valkyrie has…"

I inwardly giggled, remembering our initiation.

"…but in a way where they have stabbed blades into the brain of a Grimm, giving them full control over them, even to the point of having them attack allies."

Lloyd's head stood to attention, and we all flinched from the sudden movement. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Sissorn?" Port asked.

"I can ride a Grimm," Lloyd announced.

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"You. Can. Ride. A. Grimm," Port asked, pulling out each word uneasily.

"Yes, sir."

More silence. One kid shouted, "Eeeeey-yeah!"

Port smiled and beckoned, "Well, then tell us! What is your secret?"

"Actually, sir, I'd prefer it if I showed it live."

Port's expressions flickered rapidly, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"All right then, if you insist," he said.

He pressed a button, and a trapdoor opened on the room's floor. A cage came up on an elevator containing a snarling beowulf.

Lloyd got up from his seat, grinning. He drew his sword, which was triangle shaped and looked sharp enough to slice the beowulf's limbs like butter.

I couldn't make a comment; our newest team member was about to ride a Grimm. However, the least I could do was shout encouragement. Which I guess everybody else in RWBY came to mind with.

"You got this!" Yang shouted.

"Show them what you can do!" Blake encouraged, waving her RWBY flag.

"Don't die," Weiss managed.

"Put a good word in for us!" I got out.

Lloyd turned to us and grinned. Not the wicked smile I'd expect from a shady guy like him, but genuine. Although, there was something of stupid gap between his top incisors.

Port sliced the lock holding the beowulf in its cage, and many of us scooted back, ready to see what would happen.

The wolfish Grimm sliced at Lloyd, who casually avoided its claws. It did so a few more times in failed attempts.

"What is he doing?" I asked my teammates.

Blake simply told me, "Wearing it out."

He jumped over the beowulf, who tried to slice his legs. He did a flip and landed on the beowulf's back, then stabbed its brain.

The beowulf froze.

Lloyd gave Port a grim (ha ha) smile and moved his sword forward like a joystick. The Grimm moved in that direction, walking slowly. He then turned back around and shoved the blade further into the Grimm's brain and it was put out of its misery.

He jumped off its back and swished his sword around before resheathing it on his back.

Port smiled beneath his mustache and congratulated, "Well, now I see that we have a Grimm rider in this very classroom! Congratulations!"

I found myself clapping, and before it could get awkward, Yang, Blake, and Weiss joined in. I flashed them a look of gratefulness, in which only Yang winked back.

I glanced around at our fellow classmates. Most were predictably stunned. Some seemed jealous. Others were just ticked off looking for some reason.

Lloyd noticed this, frowned, and took his seat again. He said nothing else and didn't bother helping out with the corpse.

That didn't seem good.


	10. Pros and Cons

**Jaune POV incoming.**

Chapter 6: Pros and Cons

"How many girls have you dated?"

Caius turned to me and replied, "I think twelve or so, boss. All of them were in for the money. Why?"

It was just him and I. The rest of the team were off practicing or something. I honestly have no idea. I decided to ask Caius about dating because he seemed like someone who went on a date once a _day_.

"Can you… uh… help me with something?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Who are you comparing?"

"Wait… what?"

"I can tell. Sure, I'll help."

"How…?"

He smiled wickedly again. He rushed out the door and came back in a few seconds later, holding a large piece of paper.

"Have a pencil?" he asked.

I picked one out of Ren's stack and tossed it to him. He scribbled something on the paper before sticking it on the wall.

The paper had two headings on opposite sides of it: _Pyrrha_ and _Ruby_. Underneath each name was _Pros_ and _Cons_.

He kept his staff in rod mode as he drew it and asked me, "Are you ready to begin the lesson, boss?"

For some reason, he always called me 'boss.' I didn't get it, but I appreciated his loyalty.

"Yeah, sure," I said, confused.

He pointed to the _pros_ list on Pyrrha's side and told me, "So, here are the pros of going out with Pyrrha: she's nice, caring, obviously thinks much about you, is very hot, and powerful."

I couldn't really reply. My mouth hung open like an idiot.

"On her _cons_ list, she's easily, ah, 'corruptible,' as being so popular, it can get in her pretty head. And you'll become a hit marker for Cardin."

"What does Cardin have to do with this?" I asked.

"Don't you know boss?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, let's forget it. Now…" he pointed to Ruby's side. "The ups about going out with Ruby is that she's cute, younger, awesome, also socially awkward, and no guys like-like her. As for cons…"

"What kind of cons can Ruby have?" I interrupted.

Caius frowned and continued, "She has an older sister who might try to kill you or get jealous of her…"

"Why would Yang like me?"

"Dude, you're the guy every girl wants, man."

"False."

"Dude, it's most definitely true. Now, going on… Pyrrha may kill you…"

"Couldn't Ruby have killed me if Pyrrha went out with me?"

"No. Kill her, more like it, and that's only a con for Pyrrha. Now… also that scythe may run you through if you hug her wrong. Like in the way that you accidentally run yourself through while it was still in scythe mode. And finally…"

The final _con_ on Ruby's list was a picture of a wooden board.

"Um… what?" I asked.

Then I realized what it meant.

"No. Just… no," I said immediately after realizing that.

Caius looked at it and asked, "What? It's true,"

"Yeah, I know, but… that's not what I'm after!"

Caius put his hands up and said, "Okay, boss, chill. But just… look at the facts! The clear winner is right here!"

For some reason, I doubted his thoughts. But he had a point.

"Should I go ask Pyrrha?" I asked.

"You can go on right ahead," Pyrrha said from the doorway.

I jumped and shouted a demeaning noise.

Pyrrha didn't seem to care about the 'chart' comparing her to Ruby. But she just looked at me, a smile on her face.

I turned to Caius, who grinned and plugged his ears.

"So… uh… Pyrrha," I said, "do you want to… uh… go out with me?"

Her smile grew as she replied, "Of course, Jaune."

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

Caius twirled his staff and it made a few clanking sounds before it folded and unfolded into a zanbato.

"How did…?" I asked.

"My craftsmen," he replied casually.

He jumped high for a weapon so heavy and sent a red arc (ha ha) of doom spinning towards me. I raised my shield and I felt as if the weapon's weight would make me crack. He spun his weapon again and it transformed itself into a spear. He jabbed at me and I parried it with Corcea Mors. It extended in my face and I knocked the point beside. The moment I did that, it changed into a scythe and the point was at my neck.

Satisfied, he spun the scythe, which turned back into a rod and belted it.

"Interesting warm-up, boss," he complimented.

 _Warm up?!_ I thought, disappointed with myself.

"Erm… yeah! I wasn't even trying!" I shouted, trying to sound confident.

Pyrrha came up to me and asked, "You ready to get going?"

I grabbed her hand and said, "Okay, sure. You ready Caius?"

I looked over at Caius, whose face was blank of emotion.

At the door of the training room was RWBY.

Ruby was staring straight at me, her face in pure horror.

 **Go ahead and call me evil for making this happen. I don't care. After all, I'm gonna bring out punchy Yang next time!**

 **VERY, VERY PUNCHY.**


	11. Ruby's Feelings

**Okay, so I want to discuss something. Just so you all know, I think faster than I type. So I have this planned:**

 **I'm going to make a sequel.**

 **Yeah yeah. Big deal, right? And a bit early to announce. But I won't give anything away except I'm calling it...**

' **SYRJ of Power'**

 **Cryptic? Doesn't matter. If you want spoilers, ask. But I won't give anything away on my own.**

 **Have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. That is owned by Rooster Teeth and I suppose it still is owned by Monty Oum to the grave. I only own CFFD and SSMR. Who is SSMR? That is to be revealed.**

Chapter 7: Ruby's Feelings

It was hard which was worse: Ruby's reaction or Yang and Lloyd's combined.

Ruby's eyes were wide, her eyebrows pulled in and making an arrow pointing to the sky. Her mouth was hanging open, but there was nothing cartoonishly funny about it. Even from the little arena, I could see her eyes glistening with tears.

Yang, on the other hand, was giving me a glare of upmost distaste. She obviously took the hint from Ruby and clearly wanted to tear me into shreds for whatever I had done.

Lloyd was just giving me a scowl, and I saw his eyes drift over to Caius. Then they started flashing violet.

" _What is this?"_ I heard a deep, growling voice ask from his direction.

" _He's with Pyrrha,"_ a multi-pitched, demonic voice replied from right behind me.

" _What have you done?"_

" _Made his life better."_

" _You idiot."_

With my free hand, I probed my earlobe. Nobody else seemed to notice the voices.

Weiss and Blake just looked at me inquiringly. I couldn't bear looking at Ruby, too nervous to look at Pyrrha, afraid to look at Yang, couldn't see Caius, and Lloyd was hard to look at, so I just focused my eyes at them.

The silence continued some more. I couldn't help thinking, _What's the big deal?_

I heard Ruby sniffle. We all turned to her. She put her hood on and ran out crying.

The silence was snapped, and Yang bounded up to me, tore me away from Pyrrha, and grabbed me by the collar.

"Go after her," she snarled.

"Wait! But what…" I started.

"Go. After. Her. Now."

She dropped me, and I scrambled to get away from the blonde boxer.

And to chase the Red Reaper.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

Luckily, Ruby always left rose petals in her wake, so I could easily find out where she went.

I kept following the trail. There seemed to be no end of her running.

I couldn't help thinking that Yang was following me, so I kept looking behind me to check if she was keeping an eye on me, making sure I'm checking on Ruby.

I took one last right turn, and I saw her.

Ruby was sitting, her legs tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was covered by her hood, but there was no more crying.

I sat next to her, and neither of us said anything.

Then she asked, "Are you going through with that?"

I said nothing for some time. Then I replied, "I don't know yet."

"Well, you shouldn't disappoint Pyrrha. She really wants you, you know that."

More silence. Then I ventured, "When did you first have a crush on me?"

"When we first met. You… standing over me like some Arayan god."

My eyes widened at this. I stammered, "M-me, seriously?"

"Yes. I actually…"

"You actually what?"

She didn't reply. Then she suddenly turned to me, both of her hands holding my right. Her hood had fallen off and she was looking me in the eye. Her eyes were trying to keep back the tears that were flowing out.

"Tell me Jaune," she sobbed. "How do you feel about me? Please…"

I looked at her and, not thinking straight, replied, "I don't know what I feel."

Wrong answer.

Her eyes widened. Her mouth gaped in shock. She slowly backed away, not sure how to reply.

No. I couldn't stand to see her like that.

 _It's all or nothing,_ I thought.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and, before she could say anything, I kissed her right there.

I felt her squeal of surprise at the back of my throat. Then a few whimpers, probably questioning me. Then her eyes closed and she went along with it.

I must say, I felt exhilarated. I could taste Ruby, and the scent of strawberries and cookies overwhelmed me. My stomach bubbled to the point I felt as if I would melt on the spot.

When we parted, her eyes were half open, as if she was somewhat dazed.

I know how I felt about her.

"I love you, Ruby," I told her.

Then I realized I was in a dilemma: I was going out with Pyrrha. So what…

I blinked. Since when was I going out with Pyrrha? I never was.

It didn't matter. I looked at Ruby, and she smiled at me. There was no need for words. I got up and offered my hand like when we first met. She gladly took it and followed the rose petals to find our way back.

She didn't let go of my hand.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

 _So, you used your semblance?_

 _Yeah. I figured I owed him for messing that up. So I changed one measly thing._

 _You're lucky. You have temporary access to your powers._

 _Me? You can be invulnerable for a few minutes!_

 _You forget. If I used that when practicing, I could rip out Blake's throat!_

 _You still are invincible. Plus, Tchernobogg can tame Grimms and they'll be in his service until they die, and Imperus can see anybody's fates._

 _You can change reality._

 _Yeah, good point… say, why are you so interested in the faunus?_

…

 _Oh. Yeah, that makes sense._

 _Lucky you changed reality though. We would be so messed up if you didn't._

 _It was me who messed things up in the first place._

 _You already said that._

…

 _What did you change?_

 _Oh. Originally, I was making a 'pros and cons' chart to compare the chicks, and Pyrrha came in and Jaune asked her out. I made it so we were hitting each other with boxer waistbands._

 _I guess that's realistic._

 _If I don't go, Jaune will become suspicious._

 _Me too. I promised Blake we'd have our own little 'book club,' for lack of a better term._

 _Ugh. 'night._

 _See ya._

…

…

 _Do you think we'll see them again?_

 _Imperus will know what to do. And Tchernobogg's dumb, but he knows how to find us._

 _I think he's a murderer._

 _Change that when he gets here then, okay?_

 _Yeah. Okay…_

…

…

 **I'm evil that way. I'm sure you can figure out what happened there.**

 **R &R, and see you all next chapta.**


	12. The Mask

**Hey guys. It's me. I'm just going to say a few things:**

 **One, TEN (plus) FAVES! In the RWBY section, you're either trash or you nail it. I just nailed it… enough. As a thanks to everybody out there, I'm working on an update on CFFD's introductions. After all, everyone I have discussed it with has told me that the intros don't tell much about Caius, Imperial, Lloyd, and Drag. Anyways…**

 **People's favorite CFFD member:**

 **Caius-5  
Imperial-1  
Lloyd-4  
Drag-0**

 **Poor Drag. Oh well.**

 **Second, I'm sorry for the hiatus. I easily change from one main fandom to the next. I'm weird that way.**

 **Third, even if you didn't like the last chapter, it was my favorite to write. Don't even ask.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own RWBY.**

Chapter 8: The Mask

 **Ruby's POV**

"So, you and Vomit are going out?" Yang asked me as she climbed up to her bunk. "So cuuuuuuuuuuute!"

I threw a pillow at her.

After Jaune and I returned to our groups, I noticed that Caius and Lloyd were staring at each other weirdly. Jaune was looking at them uncomfortably, but kissed me on the cheek and left with Caius and Pyrrha.

I felt exhilarated now that Jaune and I had officially fallen in love or whatever (I think my brain is socially awkward). It was as if a hole in my chest had been filled up.

I ignored Yang's teasing and slept on my nonexistent pillow. Weiss's grumbling, Lloyd and Blake's conversation, and Yang's laughs went quiet as sleep pulled me into unconsciousness.

 **CHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTIONCHAOSFATEFEARDESTRUCTION**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start.

I looked at my teammates. All dead asleep. Even Lloyd, who had his face pressed against his painting.

Well, at least he wouldn't be so pale.

He still unnerved me, seeing him as that giant skeletal man from that dream. I wasn't even sure if that was real.

Still, his dark, silent power… that dream… Caius on his poster, who he acted like he'd never met…

I decided to snoop.

I creeped off my bed and looked into his backpack, which was open, fortunately. I looked into the biggest compartment, which was empty. The smaller one was, too.

Then I realized there was a big but discreet tear in the bigger part of the backpack. I reached into it and felt something solid and cold. I pulled it out.

A mask. Ovular, like a human's face. The mouth was pulled into a fierce snarl, the nose flat like a snake's, and three eyes, the normal two and another one above those ones.

It was eerily creepy, and I felt something dark coming from it.

Still, it was dark but not evil. I put it on.

Darkness swirled in my vision for a heartbeat. Nothing happened.

 _Huh._

I turned left and right. No difference. No hidden monsters or ghosts.

Wait, scratch that. There were _four_ ghosts just relaxing.

I blinked. Then I realized that the 'ghosts' I was looking at were my friends. They were all pearly white, translucent, and misty.

I went up to Yang and poked her.

Darkness closed around me like a camera taking a picture and then came back out.

I saw a boxing arena with two robots fighting it out. Both of them were using boxing techniques.

Yang had been watching _Real Steel_ a few hours ago…

"This is her dream," I murmured, realizing the truth.

Sure enough, Yang was doing the moves herself, probably making her robot do the same.

"How do I leave?" I asked myself, getting bored.

I turned around to see a door labeled _Exit._ I went through it and reappeared in our dormitory.

 _This is it. If this thing can let me see dreams, I can see what's up with Lloyd._

I crept up to Lloyd and tapped him.

That shadowy camera shutter went into my vision again as I went into Lloyd's dream.

It was a dark, never ending street. Lloyd was running across it, chasing some kind of winged creature with long, black hair.

"Lizzie! Don't!" Lloyd was shouting.

He jumped, and turned into one of the most menacing creatures I've ever seen.

A colossal skeleton, about the size of a Nevermore. It had the legs of a goat's skeleton and a human skeleton's foot, each toe ending with a sharp point. It had a bat skeleton's wings and the skull had purple flames coming from its head and purple orbs that acted as eyes.

It screamed and turned back to Lloyd again.

"Lizzie!" he screamed again.

His voice was so full of anguish that each scream hit my heart like a hammer.

He sounded just like me when my mother died.

He was sobbing now as the thing in the air was getting closer to the clouds. Its raven wings almost didn't stop flapping.

Then I heard a loud gunshot, and it fell.

"LIZZIE!" Lloyd screamed.

The thing hit the ground at the same time Lloyd did.

He fell on his knees and then his stomach. Then he curled into a fetal position.

"Lizzie… Lizzie…"

I felt a tear run down my cheek. The sight was too heart-wrenching.

My tear hit the ground.

Then Lloyd looked at me. His eyes went from sad to angry in a heartbeat.

Everything went dark as I went to the normal world.

Lloyd was scowling at me and he ripped the mask off my face.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

I said nothing. Then I said, "You're not human."

Lloyd said nothing. But I saw pain flicker in his eyes.

"Who's Lizzie?" I attempted.

Lloyd sat back down on his easel.

"I was going to tell you guys… oh who am I kidding? I was going to tell Blake tomorrow about her. Lizzie… she's my sister."

"Okay…" I could understand that.

"She's my sister. But she has a brain problem."

"Brain problem?"

"Her brain doesn't work properly."

"What do you mean?"

"You guessed it: I'm not human. My sister isn't either. For some reason, I am so intelligent that the Eyrite cursed my sister to be unable to think properly."

"She's retarded?"

"Don't. Say. That. Word."

"Sorry."

Lloyd said nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn. My human name is Lloyd Drack Sissorn."

I saw the connection but said nothing.

"I'm sorry that those… whatevers made your sister… you know."

"You have no idea. I'm worried that even with her immortal abilities she'll die."

"You should trust her."

"I can't. She can barely fight, and her boyfriend is powerful, but mortal."

I was too tired to think straight.

"You don't use my mask again, and I won't send my older brother on you," he said simply.

"I won't," I promised.

Lloyd nodded and turned to his easel and went to painting.

I went to my bed, and we left each other alone.

I watched him paint a picture of the pale, black-haired beauty with raven wings hugging the nerdy boy.


End file.
